Now or never
by Manderz101
Summary: The last and final installment to the Redemption series. Dracula is sent back to the surface to continue the Devil's work leaving Astrid behind until he has fulfilled the task at hand. Dracula's rise to power has caught the attention of Arnold who doesn't want to get involved, but with a mass amount of people disappearing , Arnold feels compelled more than ever to take action.
1. Goodbyes aren't forever

Fear was prominent all around it was almost as suffocating as the potent stench of sulfur that polluted the air in which Astrid took deep breathes in. Darkness surrounded in every which direction she ran while the scorched ground beneath her feet burned with each step, she took to escape the impending doom that was now chasing her. She wanted to scream but it felt as if her screaming and pleas for help couldn't escape her lips, all that could be heard was the constant whispers of her name from all around. Thousands possibly millions of voices some loud some soft were repeating her name over and over, the voices always followed they never stopped.

She dared not look back to see if what had been chasing her was still on her tail for what was chasing her wasn't a demon or some menacing creature like one would imagine, what was chasing Astrid was herself. It was truly an indescribable feeling to be tortured by one's own self. Her twin hit, scratched, and brutally beat Astrid ever since she arrived in hell if that was what this place was. There was no track of time in this dark place not even another soul could be seen, it was just Astrid and her evil twin alone together in this darkness.

"Astrid, I see you!" shouted a voice from behind her.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" shouted Astrid. She could hear her own voice laughing and mocking her while she continued to run. Her muscles and joints burned it felt as if her legs would give out from underneath her at any moment, but she had to keep going she just had to as she saw now a faint red glow in the distance.

Astrid tripped over something just as she was close to the river's edge of molten lava causing her fall over and roll onto her back. She winced at the pain that was shooting up her back and remained lying on the ground too tired to carry on. The identical twin was now standing before her feeding off the fear that was radiating off Astrid only making it stronger. Everything about her evil twin was identical except for the one thing that gave away that this thing wasn't Astrid was its smile. It was creepy to her how its smile would reach from ear to ear exposing its sharp jagged teeth. It was disturbing sending shivers down her spine as she was waiting for it hurt her in some way as she now held up her hands in front of her face.

"I gave you a head start Astrid and yet you still have not managed to escape me." Said the twin with an echo in each word it spoke. It was now circling her slowly it's dark eyes that were not of her own gazing down upon her.

"Enough! Just please stop." Cried Astrid

"Pleading will get you nowhere with me princess and nor will it go over well with the master."

"The master?" questioned Astrid.

Her twin look alike knelt down before her on one knee with its head bowed down and remained frozen like a statue for what seemed like several minutes till a voice spoke.

"I'd be the master that it speaks of."

Astrid went to glance over her shoulder to see a black hooded figure looking above her. With poor lighting Astrid couldn't make out its face, but only could see the tattered thin robes that came its feet. The figure before almost reminded her of death or the grim reaper minus the scythe. Her clone or evil twin as she liked to call it looked up in the direction of the dark figure then back at Astrid with that same wicked grin on its face.

"The master wishes to have a word with you." Said the twin.

"Who are you?" asked Astrid

"You already know the answer to your question so why ask? Take my hand and I shall explain everything to you very soon." Said the hooded figure.

It extended its leather gloved hand out to Astrid which she felt reluctant to take even, but anything or anywhere was better than being alone with her tormenter. Away from this thing that pretended to be her maybe even a place where she could be alone with her thoughts just for once without worry or fear would be ideal. It seemed as soon as the strangers gloved hand grasped that of her own the world around her began to spin. She could now feel herself falling deeper and deeper spinning out of control, it was nauseating she couldn't breathe. The empty darkness that engulfed her showed no sign of coming to an end after several minutes till suddenly her body came into impact with the hard floor below.

Astrid opened her eyes ever so slightly trying to take in where she was now at. Things seemed blurry the room was spinning she placed a hand to her forehead hoping to suppress the oncoming headache on each side of her head. Words coming from the hooded figure were muffled with each word echoing in the distance, she couldn't make out heads or tails of what it was saying. Her head now laid against the cold stone marble floor while she waited for the spinning in her vision to cease. This feeling she was experiencing was as if she was in a drunken stupor minus the alcohol.

"What's... happening?" she finally managed to mutter.

"I take it you don't teleport much? Here drink this."

The hooded figure now had his hood down with a wine glass in his right hand filled to the brim with a red liquid. His face looked distorted at first terrifying her till her vision finally began to clear up. His black hair was short and spiked that matched his goatee while his eyes were the color of amber with a golden ring along the irises. Handsome he was and had to be no older than in his late thirties it would seem, but it was his smile that caught her attention. She sighed in relief when she realized unlike her evil twin his almost too white of teeth were normal looking. It was an utter delight to be around another being in that very moment and one who seemed ordinary at that.

"Drink you'll feel better."

He placed the glass before Astrid while watching her with great interest. It smelled like blood, but at the same time it wasn't. She managed to grasp the handle of the wine glass slowly allowing the dark red liquid to pour into the side of her mouth. It was sour almost tasted expired to the point Astrid wanted to gag as it ran down her throat. It terrified her a second for she felt maybe the stranger poisoned her, never had she tasted blood so rotten so disgusting in her mouth she so desperately wanted to wash her mouth out with soap as this point.

"Oh, the reactions when people drink my blood are priceless. How are you feeling over there?" asked the stranger.

"Blood? You call that blood? I'd feel much better if I didn't drink whatever the fuck that was."

"It's an acquired taste I can assure you. Perhaps you'd like to take a seat."

She looked up next to her see a chair that was anything, but ordinary. Bones of human remains made up the back, arms, and legs to the solitary chair before the wooden desk. The four legs of the chair were made with ones femurs while the back of the chair had several humerus bones lined up one next to the other in a neat intertwined pattern, while the arms of the chairs were the structure of human arms with the skeleton hands still attached to ends. She looked at the stranger and then back at the chair in disbelief that he actually wanted her to sit in that thing.

"Don't be rude now Astrid take a seat will you."

She slowly managed to get off the floor before seating herself in this rather scary chair with the dead remains of other beings poking her into her backside. The chair didn't even have a cushion or pillow to sit on for nothing about this chair was comfortable to sit in, the stranger before seemed to know this and this brought him some more amusement.

"You call this a chair?" asked Astrid.

"Even in death the remains of my enemies I still find a purpose for. I suppose you are wondering why I brought you to my office."

"I'm still trying to figure out who you are." Said Astrid.

Astrid rested both arms on the chair trying to get comfortable when soon after where her arms rested steel cuffs went over her wrists and ankles confining her to the chair. The metal cuffs were constricting the blood flow to her hands while she began to violently shake her arms to break free. Her attention immediately snapped back to the stranger as a flame ignited right there in the palm of his hand while he tried to light up the cigarette that was now in his mouth.

"Say my name Astrid. Say it now." He said before blowing a cloud of smoke in her face.

She coughed as she inhaled the smoke from his cigarette while still trying to desperately to free herself from this damn chair.

"Are you deaf? I just asked you who are for I clearly don't know you or ever have I seen you before." choked Astrid.

The man before her was clearly not buying into what she was saying. Her thoughts were of no secret to him as he listened quietly to ongoing battle of doubt that clouded her mind.

"It will only be a matter of time before you call for me beg me for mercy. You'll soon crave my touch as it satiates and satisfies your inner deepest desires. One cannot deny the likes of me for long. All you have to do is say my name thus freeing you from torture you inflict upon yourself."

Astrid looked at the ground to avoid the stranger's gaze. She knew all too well who he was now. The stranger was the father of lies and father to Count Vladislaus Dragulia. The devil in the flesh was standing right before her and she couldn't understand what she had done so wrong to deserve a fate such as this.

"Look at me my dear and make this easier on the both of us."

Two of his fingers went under her chin so that she would meet his gaze. She closed her eyes immediately shut refusing to be hypnotized like some many times before with Dracula.

"I can see now Vladislaus why you are so enchanted with this one. Clever and stubborn all at the same time. You were always attracted to the feisty ones."

Astrid's eyes opened immediately upon hearing Dracula's name. He now appeared next her out of nowhere looking the same as she had last saw him. Although he looked untouched compared to Astrid who looked like she had been through war with bruises and scratch marks covering every inch of her skin.

"You summoned me father?" asked Dracula

"So I did. Surprising it is to see you back in my kingdom oh so soon." Said Lucifer as he now had his back to the two of them while watching the glow from river of lava out the window below. Dracula seem to tense up for he could hear the displeasure in his father's voice.

"If I remember correctly you assured me that if I allowed you to return back to the surface that you would be my eyes and ears that you would fulfill my every command. Instead you took it upon yourself to have a little vacation it would seem."

"I did no such thing. "said Dracula.

"Silence!" shouted Lucifer as he was now turned around eyes ablaze directly towards Dracula.

"No instead harnessing the powers I've bestowed upon you and creating an empire to destroy God's most prized creations, you decide to mess around with a woman and a Valerious at that."

Dracula didn't respond while watching Lucifer pace back n forth in front of his desk. He looked down at Astrid feeling almost responsible for the situation she was in. He felt pity for her, but there was nothing he could do to comfort her in the very moment when Lucifer was clearly in one of his moods.

"You know Vladisluas, I'm now the laughing stock of all my empire because of you. My council don't know why I bother with you for you have been nothing, but a disappointment each and every time." Said Lucifer

"Leave Astrid out of this. If I may I'd like to have a word with you in private?" asked Dracula.

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers, the cuffs on Astrid's hands and ankles opened up releasing her from the confines of the chair. The door barged open to Lucifer's office with Astrid's evil twin walking briskly towards her. Her break from the demon was short lived and she immediately sent a pleading look to Lucifer in hopes he might change his mind and send the demon away.

"Astrid don't worry I see will you very shortly." Said Dracula as he watched the demon who disguised itself as Astrid drag the real Astrid off outside the office. He knew that the demons that inhabited hell mimicked their prey no one actually knew what they looked like. However whatever punishment awaited him he knew would be ten times worse than that of Astrid's. The door slammed shut to Lucifer's office leaving the two of them alone as Dracula tried to figure out a plan on how to talk himself out of this one.

"Well Vladisluas I'm all ears. What excuse should I now expect from you this time?"

"Why did you release Arnold from hell?" asked Dracula immediately after.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Lucifer before taking a seat behind his rather large wooden desk.

"Your obsession with women of the Valerious line seems to get in the way with the task at hand. Clearly the woman loathes you and rather be with Arnold, so I took it upon myself to rid you of any distraction to get you back on track." Said Lucifer nonchalantly.

"Valerious or not she is the mother to my children. She is the key component to the building of this empire that you speak of." Said Dracula.

"You cannot bullshit a bullshitter my son. I'm no fool I saw earlier the way you looked at her to know you are in love with her. It's no surprise to me now why you begged me to release her while you remained here earlier."

"My loyalty to you knows no bounds father. Sacrificing my humanity in order to vanquish my enemies and enemies of yours has taken a toll on me over the years. Recently I had a glimpse of what my life could be like with a wife and children. I never thought it was possible after several failures and for it to actually happen well... I kind of got carried away in this new life of mine." Said Dracula.

Dracula took a seat now in the skeleton chair across from Lucifer's desk while he pondered at what to say next. Convincing the devil of anything was tricky especially if what you were trying to convince to do didn't benefit him somehow someway.

"What I guess I'm trying to say is I don't see no harm in both having my family together and carrying out your work all at the same time." Said Dracula.

"As much as I'm in favor of you having your cake and eating too, I've seen how you handled both. Your family takes precedence over your loyalty to me and that cannot be. Astrid will remain down here with me until you regain power once more and prove to me that sending you back wasn't a mistake." Said Lucifer.

It was pointless to argue for he knew he probably say something that he would regret ruining any chances of getting both Astrid and him out of here. He contemplated if he should beg, but he was too proud of man do so and instead proceeded to turn around as he walked towards the door.

"Vladislaus stop! I'm not finished talking to you yet."

Dracula was just about to turn the knob on the door when he stopped what he was doing to turn around to an angry Lucifer behind him.

"Such disrespect I would not tolerate from no one else, don't abuse your position with me if you know what is good for you. Now I will let you have one hour with the Valerious woman before I send you off. You ever seeing her again after that will all be depending how fast you carry out the task at hand." Said Lucifer.

"May I be excused now?" asked Dracula

"Yes, you may, she in one of the guest bedrooms down the hall third door on the left. Report back here in one hour."

Dracula went to turn the door knob to let himself out without saying another word to Lucifer. Half down the hall he could hear Lucifer whistling over to him before turning around to face him once more.

"Oh, and don't worry about Astrid while your away. I'll make sure she is well taken care of." Said Lucifer with a wicked grin on his face.

All the possibilities of what that could mean he didn't even want to think about as long as Astrid was in Lucifer's care, Lucifer could do anything he wanted to with her and there was nothing Dracula could do about it. Astrid's twin could be seen guarding the door as he approached closer towards it.

"You have one hour better make it quick." Said the twin before moving out of the way so Dracula could enter.

Astrid could be seen sitting on the bed with her back towards him. She turned her head when she heard someone enter and was relieved to see it was Dracula who entered. It was a bittersweet feeling of seeing him again after all this time. A familiar face in this dodgy place made her feel she wasn't alone, but all the events leading up to this point she couldn't help but want to strangle him if given the chance to.

"We don't have much time Astrid, Lucifer has given me only an hour to spend with you before I make leave." Said Dracula

"Leave? What do you mean?"

Dracula took a seat next to her on the bed and reached out for her hand as he held it in his.

"I must return to the surface and carry out the devil's work"

"What do you mean the devil's work? What is to happen to me?"

"I am to create an army and rise back to power. It is Lucifer's wishes that I see this through as for you my dear, I'm afraid you must stay behind for a while."

Astrid yanked her hand from Dracula's grasp and stood upright immediately off the bed. Anger, fear, disappointment was clearly all over her face as she now stared at him. She wanted to escape this place so bad with every fiber of her being. Her children needed her she needed them, she thought about Arnold and if he had taken the children in like he said he would.

"Look Astrid I've asked and pleaded to Lucifer about letting you go, but he is adamant I finish the task at hand before you can join me. I will get you out of here Astrid, I promise you."

"I don't believe you! After all the lies and everything you have done to me, I believe you will just allow me to rot down here and I will never see my children again." Sobbed Astrid.

Dracula stood up from the bed and went to embrace Astrid. She pushed and smacked his hands away from her as she backed far from him.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again. I hate you!" shouted Astrid.

"Astrid please, this is not how I wish to spend my final hour with you until I'm able to see you again."

"I hate you! I hate what you have done to me, I hate what you have done to our children, and I hate everything about you!"

"You don't mean that Astrid. Perhaps time away from one another will help dissolve any pent-up anger you are feeling at the moment. I will come back for you regardless if you want me to or not, I will come for you. Do you understand?" asked Dracula

Astrid just stood there shaking her head in disbelief before turning her back towards him as went to walk towards the window. The only light in hell was the molten river that cut through the scorched landscape down below her window. Her eyes followed the bends and turns of the river in the distance. Beautiful it was from afar, but those so many close calls where she almost fell into it when her twin kept harassing her, made her all the more thankful to be as far away from it as she was now.

"Lucifer said you are to remain her in his estate until my return. I ask that you don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. My mind will rest easy knowing you're safe within the castle walls instead of the unforgiving lands outside."

Astrid didn't reply but continued to stare outside the window. Dracula knew she was mad he couldn't take her and that she didn't grasp how much it hurt him to leave her behind. He hoped all she needed was time he hoped that she truly didn't mean the things she said to him earlier. Dracula went to walk towards the door with disappointment in each step that he took. It bothered him immensely that they didn't have much time and that everything was left on a bad note. He reached for the door knob, but before grasping for it he turned one last time to look at Astrid before leaving.

"I love you Astrid. I shall see you soon." Said Dracula solemnly before walking out the door closing it shut behind him.


	2. Striking deals with the devil

Her eyes were tired, but not once did they look up from the floor as her keeper was near by keeping a watchful eye on her. Hands cracked and raw from the excess water Astrid once more dipped her bristled brush into the bucket of murky water. Just like the blood that trickled from her cracked hands the weeks, days, hours seemed to bleed into one another since she last saw Dracula. Her days were filled with hard labor and with little to no sleep, Lucifer was her keeper and she was his slave. How long would it take for Dracula to achieve Lucifer's demands? Astrid had no clue, it was beginning to become an increasing fear inside her that he would never be able overcome this goal bestowed upon him. The anger towards him was still there, but even she knew she would have to get over it some how for Dracula was her only fighting chance of getting out of here and being reunited with her children once more. It was hope that was fueling her to keep pushing on to keep breaking herself upon her keeper's every command until all this one day would be a distant memory to her.

Lucifer was stationed behind his desk while keeping a log of the numerous souls that entered his kingdom in the last week and a half into the computer. He had it sorted by age, gender, and the reason they found themselves in hell in order to be sorted properly within the system he had created. It seemed that over the last three decades the number of souls to enter have climbed drastically and not that Lucifer minded at all for another soul he gained was another soul lost to heaven's army. The lack of compassion in the world towards the less fortunate and others fueled a self-centered narcissistic society. With several churches closing their doors due to lack of interest to the scandals among priests coming to light all but made the devil's work all too easy any more.

Lucifer occasionally caught himself glancing over his desktop at Astrid who was on her hands and knees scrubbing his office floor. His thoughts were anything but pure these past few weeks when it came to Astrid. He wondered what that soft warm flesh of hers would feel like against his own or even the sounds she made on the verge of climax. Yes, his perversion had no boundaries, but it seemed Astrid was oblivious to his charms. He could only assume his son had over played his hand with her too many times to where she knew and expected it. However, everything Dracula learned about seduction he had learned from him and Lucifer was never too keen on giving away all the tricks he had up his sleeve.

"It seems you have a vendetta against my floor, you've been cleaning the same spot now on the floor for the past twenty minutes." Chuckled Lucifer.

His laughter seemed to bring her back to reality as she felt herself slipping into one of her daydreams again.

"I'm sorry I'm about almost finished sir."

"You mean master?"

"Sorry I meant master." Said Astrid who sounded annoyed yet terrified for this wasn't the first time he had corrected her.

"Stand up at once and come over to me." Said Lucifer.

Shakenly she got off the floor onto her feet. She feared retribution though he had never hit her he was the devil and she didn't want to put anything past him. Slowly she dragged her feet towards him as she was now behind his desk next to him. His face was blank and void of all emotion nor could she read his thoughts she was completely in the dark as to what was going to happen next.

"Let me see your hands." Said Lucifer.

It was the first time she noticed he didn't have his black leather gloves on like he normally did, she watched him couple his hands that were twice the size of hers over her right hand while he assessed the damage upon her hand. His hands were soft and warm to the touch against her own sending goosebumps up her arms. Lucifer luckily didn't notice while he continued massaging each individual finger healing them in a manner that was almost sensual in a way.

"As much as I'm appreciative this isn't necessary. Master is too generous towards me." Said Astrid hoping he would let go of her hand soon.

"Nonsense, I've been very pleased lately on how well you been keeping the palace clean. It shall be a shame when you leave for good help is hard to come by these days." Said Lucifer

He was now staring up at her now while he worked on her left hand. The way he looked at her made her almost want to blush that she had to look away for moment so that he couldn't see that he did have an effect on her. What assumptions she originally had in the beginning of what the devil may look like were way off. The image of tall red skinned man with a cape and pitch fork were what had been implanted in her brain from books and movies was undeniably untrue. Astonishingly, the real lucifer appeared to be more human than some monster portrayed over the centuries by mankind. The real lucifer had to have been the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon which made him ever the more dangerous to her.

"I've been thinking a lot Astrid these past few weeks that we have spent together. One doesn't have to read your mind to know something is bothering you. Perhaps it might be you miss Arnold and your children, am I right my dear?" asked Lucifer.

Yes, she missed them terribly they were all that plagued her thoughts. The sound of her children's laughter the deep comforting voice of Arnold's she felt in her time in hell she was slowly starting to forget their voices. She often feared they had by now forgotten about her too as they carried on about their lives.

"You have no idea how much I miss them. I think about them almost every day, it is what keeps me going I presume." Said Astrid solemnly.

"What if we make a little deal right here right now that I agree to let you see your family for a brief time in exchange for a favor?"

Astrid in that briefest moment wanted to reach over to him and give him a hug maybe even kiss him, because she was so excited. The excitement was short lived however when it dawned on her that it was on one condition that she had to do some sort of favor for him. It was the endless possible ideas of what he had in mind that made her question it all being too good to be true.

"What sort of favor?" asked Astrid.

"Nothing more than for you to accompany me in my bed chambers later this evening. Do this and tomorrow I shall let you see Arnold again."

He had let go of her hands by this point as he held out his right hand in order for them to shake on it.

"Deal?" asked Lucifer

She stared at his hand then back at him. The idea was repulsive to her for she knew what a night alone with Lucifer would entail. Astrid looked down at her wedding ring in which Dracula had given before her death creating mixture of different emotions that she herself wasn't all too aware of. By god and by blood she was bound to this man for all of eternity. However, that was just it there no love like she may have believed there to be this ring and him tainting her blood with that of his own only seemed to strengthen his control over her nothing more. Despite her strong desperation to see her family, giving in to the devil could ruin her chances of leaving this place. It wasn't till now that she realized what tight grips Dracula had over her without her realizing it until it was too late.

"I can't... I'd be willing to do almost anything, but not that. "said Astrid.

"Hmmm seems you don't want to see your family that bad after all must have been too presumptive on my part. However, the offer still stands if you ever find you have a change of heart." Said Lucifer before shifting his chair back in front of his desktop to continue his work.

"Please master I need to see them just to know they are ok or if that isn't possible if you would permit me to write to them and ensure they get my letter, I'd be forever grateful." Said Astrid.

"My generosity has it limits Astrid before I begin to expect something in return. I have named my price and I don't foresee you changing my mind in the slightest. Now if you excuse me I more pressing matters in my work that I need to attend to."

Astrid remained standing next to his desk feeling utterly defeated in that very moment. She would not cry nor show any sorrow on her face to feed into his satisfaction of denying her request. Her keeper was in control and she was at his mercy so pushing her agenda even farther might only make things worse she thought.

"You may leave now. If you are finished with your work for the day." Said Lucifer.

Astrid slightly bowed her head before turning towards the entrance where she left her bucket and brush. She was thankful to finally be out of her keeper's sight as she slipped past the door to the office and down the hall way. Just when she thought she was safe away from all the temptation and danger, she could now see approaching her down the hall was her twin. This was the first time in weeks since she had been residing in Lucifer's palace that she had crossed paths with her twin look alike. It didn't matter if Astrid decided to wear her curly hair up or switch up her wardrobe the twin would always conform to the image that of her own. Why this thing tortured her, so she didn't know, but she felt frozen in her tracks as her twin stopped in front of her blocking her path.

"Long time no see." Said her twin with an echo its voice before cocking its head to the one side.

"What do you want?" asked Astrid.

Her twin pulled out from underneath it's white blouse a white envelope with a red wax seal on the back of it. It presented the letter to Astrid who took the letter from her twin cautiously.

"Your dearest Count wished that I give this to you when I was out visiting the surface." Said her twin.

Astrid recognized the Count's cursive handwriting as the front of the envelope was addressed to her. This was first time she had heard from him since he had left, it shocked her that she was hearing from him at all since they didn't part on good terms. Astrid said thank you before walking past her twin so that she could go to her room to read the letter in her hand.

"Oh, and a word of advice Astrid." Said the twin causing Astrid to spin around to face it.

"The Devil's generosity comes at a price and denying his advances will only put you on a fast track to spending quality time with me outside. You may be safe within these walls, but once thrown out you will be mine and no one not even the master can spare you from wrath I shall inflict upon you. Do keep that in mind Astrid."

The grin on its face stretched from ear to ear exposing its sharp rotten teeth to Astrid before turning around and walked towards Lucifer's office door.

Astrid let out a loud gulp while she remained standing in the middle of the hallway watching her twin walk through the door into Lucifer's office. She knew not to take the twin's threats lightly and it seemed her fear increasingly grew more towards the twin than Lucifer. Astrid knew what the twin said had some truth to it for it would be only a matter of time before her luck would run out and she would be cast off into the barren waste lands of hell. With that being in mind she finished her short walk to her room locking the door behind as she did just in case her twin decided to pester her some more. Walking over to the wooden writing desk that overlooked the landscape below she reached for a sharp letter opening knife and broke the wax seal. Once open Astrid took a seat on the wooden bench before the desk to read the one-page letter Dracula had sent her.

_Dearest Astrid,_

_I must apologize in advance for how long it taken me to write to you. I've been heavily recruiting these past weeks along with bringing the mansion back into pristine condition. My perpetual thoughts of you keep bringing me back to the last time I saw you and it pains me to say the least. I truly hope your anger has subsided and that you can find forgiveness in your heart to forgive me. Within these passing weeks I do have some good news for you and that is our children are safe. It seems Arnold has taken them under his wing, it won't be entirely long before I shall have him surrender the children back to me once in power. Everything is coming into play and soon my dear we shall be reunited once more. My wife and mother to my children please know my love for you has no bounds, I eagerly await the day when my family will be whole once more. Until then I shall write to you as frequently as I can with an update so please don't despair, your time in hell will be over sooner than you think._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Count Vladisluas Dragulia_

Astrid found herself finally able to breath again as if she was holding her breath the entire time, she read the letter. Reading the letter, a second time it brought her much comfort to know the children were safe and sound in Arnold's care. However, despite the joyous news she felt the need to warn Arnold of Dracula's return. Arnold was in trouble and Dracula would kill him off once again in retaliation for what happened a few months ago at the mansion. Being that she was stuck in hell she felt completely hopeless to help in anyway towards this situation and Lucifer's offer began to cross her mind once more. The thought of possibly writing to Arnold and her twin delivering the message might work. The chances her twin would help her with anything were slim to none to where it was pointless to even ask. Perhaps she would sleep on it and decide the following day after a good night's rest on what to do next.

Opening the desk draw she tucked away the letter away in a book resting in the draw before closing it just incase anyone came snooping into her room. She let out a loud yawn as her arms raised up over her head while she stretched. The day certainly wore her out and the four-poster bed situated in the middle of the room look more inviting than ever. She then walked over to the bed before crawling underneath the cool silk comforter. Astrid like every other night since she first arrived here always snuggled the second pillow on the bed. It brought some comfort as it substituted for another body since Arnold or the children weren't here, the pillow would have to do. It crossed her mind as she felt herself drift off to sleep that maybe spending the night with Lucifer would only entail cuddling for maybe he too didn't like sleeping alone with no one to hold onto. That would be the best-case scenario if she were to agree to this offer of his she thought to herself before she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	3. Traitors of the king beware

The past few days, weeks, months had been a time of reflection for Dracula. During the midst of carrying out his father's orders he couldn't help but feel lost. Lost in the sense that his purpose on earth was unclear lost in the not knowing of what he truly wanted for himself. He centuries ago thought he knew, he believed that he had wanted a family and so years later he accomplished that with the last Valerious. Dracula had Astrid who was beautiful and fit to be his queen along with three heirs who would take over if he should ever fail again. This was his last chance there was no more coming back after this for the Lucifer made it very apparent that was the case.

With the absence of his family that was now divided he found solace in an old friend he almost forgot about and that was power. Power was what gave him his start in world in the first place. He conquered new lands, defeated his enemies, and instilled fear among the conquered with power. Dracula just had to get in the right mind set again for his emotions made him soft and weak. When he allowed himself to become hollow, he couldn't be hindered by emotions he would be invincible and carried by power all the way. In hindsight Lucifer warned him about Astrid how she would be his undoing when it came to his greatness. What Lucifer didn't understand was you can't help who you fall in love with. It would be ideal if power and emotions could coincide peacefully, but it seemed one always trumped the other.

His long fingers tapped upon the wooden table where he sat impatiently. Tonight, he would be hosting a dinner among the many clan leaders announcing his return. Supporters and followers were what he needed but given with him being defeated by Gabriel Van helsing and by Arnold Vasile. Word had gotten around quickly that he might not be the all-powerful king of the vampires like he used to be. His reputation was tarnished he had much to account for and tonight would be the start on the long journey needed to regain power once more.

Henry his old faithful servant walked into the dinning room where Dracula was seated. His personality was bland for he wasn't a great conversationalist, but Hector was loyal, which Dracula couldn't argue with that.

"The guests should be arriving in an hours' time. Your attire for tonight's dinner is waiting for you in your chambers master."

"Good. Out of the fifteen guests you sent invitations to how many replied that said they would be coming?" asked Dracula.

"Originally twelve were to attend, but leaders from the Brujah and Tzimiscre clan canceled at the last minute. They send their apologies master."

"That'll do just fine. Ten leaders should be enough to get the message across." Declared Dracula before arising from his seat.

Dracula walked to his bed chambers that was on the second floor to his mansion. The mansion seemed to be so empty and quiet ever since Astrid died and the children were taken away. The children's giggles and laughter's used to fill the hallways, but now all that was left was complete silence. Occasionally he would visit the children's rooms from time to time as to look upon the left over remains of their rooms. He missed them terribly the pain seemed to tear at his dead heart and some nights he was afraid to admit that it did get the best of him at times. Who was he kidding the emotions always prevailed he even at times choked up when he looked upon photographs of Astrid that sat on his nightstand? Recently he had written a letter to her and was assured by Astrid's demon that she would get it. It was heartfelt as well as encouraging to inform her the children were safe and out of harm's way.

Just out of the corner of his eye he noticed the color of the fire in the fireplace turned to green. Never had he seen fire the color of green before and watched with interest as the flames climbed higher n higher. The green flames parted down the middle and in the center appeared a dark silhouette of a man. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was for it was no other than Lucifer. He wasn't expecting a visit from his father and it was most certainly an inconvenient time with guests showing up in less than thirty minutes from now.

"Spontaneous, aren't we?" Dracula commented.

"This is a monumental night for you son. I wouldn't miss it for the world, I've come to make sure you don't fuck it up." Exclaimed Lucifer.

"I have no intention of failing tonight for I plan to see this through to the end. You have one of my prized possessions, so a lot is on the line tonight I'm afraid." Hissed Dracula as he was now looking directly at Lucifer in the eyes."

"Still upset with me I see. Well you shall get over it sooner than later when you reclaim your position as king of the vampires. With my help you shall be restored to greatness once again and will be thanking me when you do."

Lucifer walked past Dracula and took a seat before the fireplace as his son continued to get ready for tonight's festivities. As if he didn't have enough pressure riding on his back now Lucifer was here to keep a watchful eye on him. The whole thing made him feel incompetent as if Lucifer lost faith in him entirely for him to get the job done on his own.

"I know you must be wondering how your beloved Astrid is doing. I've been keeping her busy and I mean _**very**_ busy. So busy in fact she hasn't mentioned your name since you left." Joked Lucifer.

Anger was boiling up in Dracula as he now had his back towards Lucifer. Lucifer was antagonizing him, but he wouldn't let him get a rise out him no, he had to remain focused. The sooner he regained power the sooner Astrid would be out of his father's grip. He tried with all his might to block the possible scenarios of Astrid in bed with Lucifer. Once finished putting on his tux he turned around to walk over to where Lucifer sat.

"Mark my words once I regain power you will have wished you never laid a finger on her." Threatened Dracula.

"Oh, and what would you do to me Vladislaus? You are nothing without me. I brought you back to life and I can easily take it away. It is your own fault she is down there to begin with, so I reap the benefits of your poor decisions. You want me to go into details of our nights spent together? The way she tastes when she is aroused?" asked Lucifer.

Dracula walked a few steps towards Lucifer who was still seated he was about to lunge at him and tear him to shreds when a knock came at the door.

"Master are you ready? Some of the clan leaders have just arrived." Said Henry just outside the door.

I shall be there momentarily." shouted Dracula before he looked once more at Lucifer.

Every word he spoke was a lie, but he knew how to get underneath his son's skin. It was essential that he did to ensure his son would follow through with the task at hand tonight. Nothing was better at motivating someone than anger.

"Well since you are needed downstairs I shall be leaving now. Finish the task at hand and I will grant you a visit into my kingdom to see her. Till then I will pass on your warm regards to her." Lucifer reassured Dracula before he took leave and walked back through the green flames of the fireplace.

Dracula found himself sitting at the head of the dinning room table once more as his guests around him were in deep discussion with one another. At the far end of the table sat a gaunt looking man with snow white hair that came to his shoulders. The blue eyes of his enhanced his fair complexion while the scars on his face told a story of a long-lived life. He sat there by himself very uncertain if he should have ever come for, he could feel Dracula's gaze upon him. His conscience was guilty he wasn't too sure if Dracula knew he had conspired with Arnold Vasile to end Dracula's reign. Merrill felt in his heart he had done the right thing; it was something he constantly felt he had to keep reminding himself of for he wasn't one to go behind ones back. It was in the word's best interest and that of the Tremere clan that he was leader of that Dracula's spawn would not live.

It was a shocking and yet a rather bold move on Merrill Cinca's part to show up at his dinner Dracula thought. A man he once trusted, a man he once considered as a brother, and all that aside was nothing more now than a traitor. He once believed you knew who your true friends were when it was on the battlefield, but Gabriel Van Helsing and Merrill proved how wrong he was. He thirsted for vengeance rather than the blood in his wine glass that was sitting before him and with that being said, he began to gently tap his glass with a spoon to signal everyone's attention. The room quickly became quiet as all eyes were now on Dracula before he went to stand up from his seat.

"Good evening gentleman. Wanted to take the time to thank each and everyone of you for coming on such short notice."

Dracula paused for moment unsure of what to say next. Though he rehearsed everything he would say over and over in brain, quite frankly he just wanted to kill them all and be done with it. Especially watching Merill die in front of him would be a most pleasing way to end this night.

"I must confess I've contemplated for years on what I would say or do once we were to meet again. Two centuries in hell alone in silence with nothing, but your own thoughts to keep you company was enlightening. However, what I didn't anticipate was for there to be silence upon my return as well."

He slowly walked around the long table with his hands behind his back. All of them mocked him behind his back he knew of this and he had known it for years now. Dracula would see to it that he would have the last laugh when everything was said and done. These cowards needed to go he needed corporation and above of all trust when it came the lords that oversaw his kingdom that was now divided into fifteen parts.

"No correspondence or acknowledgment of my return nothing absolutely nothing. It is as if you all have forgotten who is responsible for where you are today. Your place in this council is because of me, the fact you are still alive when most have wanted you dead by now is all my doing and yet you've disowned me as your king. Maybe Merill you can explain to me why this is?" asked Dracula as he now stopped to stand next to where Merrill sat.

Singled out he was as all eyes were on him now, he knew he shouldn't have come here today. Despite his better judgement he thought it would be suspicious on his part if he didn't show up. It was one of those situations damned if you do and damned if you don't.

"I'm not sure what you are insinuating my lord. We have all remained ever more indebted to you and to your cause." Implied Merrill.

This seemed to humor Dracula as his laughter echoed throughout the dinning room. The rest of the men looked at each other questionably as to whether they should laugh along or remain silent. A few joined in and laughed nervously, but Merrill remained looking down at the table not daring to look up at Dracula.

"Well Merrill you could've fooled me. Was it not you who aided in Arnold Vasile in murdering me to begin to with? Oh, you didn't think I knew did you?"

Everyone stopped laughing as it was beginning to become clear this was not going to end well. Merrill felt tongue tied he didn't know what to say in his defense. It wasn't just Merrill the rest of the leaders situated at the table were in on it to when it came to overthrowing Dracula in the past. Merrill immediately jumped as he felt Dracula's hand rest on his shoulder as his body now tensed up.

"Oh, Merrill no need to fret the past is the past a new day is upon us. With that being said drinks are in order and well overdue." announced Dracula just before he clapped his hands.

Two waiters emerged from the kitchen door that lead into the dinning room while carrying a tray full of glasses. The glasses were filled to the brim with blood as the waiters placed a glass in front of each leader. Dracula returned to the head of the table and was handed the last glass. Holding his glass out in front of him he prepared to make a toast.

"May my kingdom be restored to its once former glory where we are united not divided, may my fellow allies be blessed with power and good fortunate, and may my enemies as well as your enemies fall before thee." Chanted Dracula before everyone gave a round of applause for his toast.

Everyone except for Merrill was taking sips from their glasses as the harmonious conversations once again began to take place. Something wasn't right thought Merrill for Dracula wasn't so easily forgiving. Merrill had no appetite and pushed his glass away from him as everyone around him was almost done drinking theirs.

Ten minutes time had gone by not even when one of the leaders felt as if he was going to be sick. He quietly excused himself as he shakenly got to his feet. It wasn't before long that his legs gave out underneath and he fell to the ground. Blood was bleeding out from his eyes and mouth as he started to convulse on the floor. Merrill rushed over to him to see what the problem was when the other leaders were starting to exhibit the same behavior as William who was now seizing on the floor. Dracula watched them one by one drop likes flies as he too had sipped the blood tainted with werewolf venom. Immune he was to it now as his father made sure of that because the previous two times he had died. Merrill looked up to see Dracula who had a smug looked on his face still sipping from his glass while seated at the head of the table.

"You know Merrill I had every intention on killing you tonight, but it seems you aren't as much of an idiot as I thought."

"These men did not deserve to die like that." Stuttered Merrill as he was holding William's dead body in his arms.

"Of all the ways to die they got off easy compared to what I want to do to you. You see Merrill I never forgive, nor do I ever forget. As much as it would bring me much pleasure to rip you to shreds and stab a stake through your traitorous heart, I still have some use for you. Do you have any idea of what that might be?"

Merrill shaked his head as he glanced at the door. It was guarded by Henry and another one of Dracula's servants. He for the longest thought he was going to die here, lifeless like the dead bodies around him that he once considered as his family. Trapped and no outlet for an escape it shocked him somewhat Dracula was going to spare him, but he didn't know at what cost.

"Do you know how stories spread and how legends are born Merrill? One must survive for word to get around and you will do just that. The other clans must know what happened here and what happens to traitors of the King. If you want to get in my good graces again old friend this your way of proving yourself. You think you can manage that?" asked Dracula.

"It appears I don't have a say so in the matter." Stated Merrill as he rose from the ground with dead bodies scattered around his feet.

"One always has a choice either remain loyal or pay the consequences, it is simple as that. Now be gone before I change my mind."

Merrill wasted no time as he bolted through the door just after Henry stepped aside to allow him to go. The end result was messy however in the end, he accomplished what he had set out to do. Killing his enemies would put him on the fast track to power for if there was no one to oppose him then it was smooth sailing from there. The stench of death of was in the air, but he didn't care his thoughts turned back to Astrid. After everything was said and done would Lucifer allow her to be free? Was this all just scenario of transparent carrots dangling before him to motivate him to do his father's bidding with not so much as a guarantee in the end? If it was as simple as taking what was his and running away, he would have done so. However, when Lucifer came a calling he must respond. There was no running from his creator he was indebted to him as Merrill and all vampires alike were to him.

"Henry please make sure to have the rest of the servants clean up this mess. I'm going to retire for the rest of the night in my chambers and wish to not be disturbed." Dracula said as he went to step over a few of the bodies. Lucifer would be waiting for him in his room he was sure of it and excused himself before walking out of the room.


	4. Art of seduction

There were many nights where Astrid felt she could predict the future for every day was exactly the same. Long hours of work followed by seeking recluse in her bedroom alone with these voices that would not cease. Everything she wished to remain private as far as her fears and regrets were no secret to the voices, they knew all and made sure to remind her daily. The negativity the voices projected onto her she at first resisted and try as she may she attempted to block them out. However, the more she resisted the more they grew stronger making it ever clearer she wasn't going to win this war that raged inside her thoughts.

Astrid like every night before this one found herself sitting on her chair before her desk that outlooked the landscape. A piece of blank parchment remained untouched the pen within her hands would not move to create the words she so desperately wanted to say. The urge to write to Dracula was strong for she craved some sort of interaction from the outside world. Anything to distract her from the negativity that hell created inside her possibly inspire some hope that her suffering would soon come to an end. She fought with herself daily on why she should seek comfort from the person who caused all the trauma in her life to begin with. However, on a night such as this her desperation prevailed and out the window her procrastination went along with her pride.

Her pen was about to touch the parchment while her handle trembled with the anticipation of the words to come when all the sudden, she could hear her door creak open. To her dismay she let out a loud groan for she knew all too well who it could be. There were two things that were constant in Astrid's new life now one was long hours of labor and two was her evil twin making its rounds to pester her some more. Sometimes it was just easier to not resist take the beatings as they come, if her twin so much as saw a tear escape her eyes more torment would ensue. Deep breaths she took in mentally preparing herself for the brutally that would soon be coming her way.

"Alright get it over with will you. Get the rage out of your system and be gone."

"Well bending you over my desk and having my way with you would certainly do the trick."

Astrid almost jumped out of her seat as the voice was not that of her twin but of Lucifer's. Slowly turning around in her chair, he could be seen leaning against her doorway looking rather amused by how easily she was to scare. His typical business attire of an olive-green long-sleeved dress shirt tucked into his black pants was what could be seen on him today. His arms were folded across his chest making his muscles ever more noticeable under the thin fabric of his shirt. It would be so much easier if he was ugly or grotesque so that she wouldn't find herself gawking at him she thought.

"I... I thought you were my twin. I'm sorry master."

"No need to be sorry I figured as much. It appears Dantalion is need of talking to."

"Dantalion?" asked Astrid. She didn't know up until this point her evil twin actually had a name and definitely, she had a few choice words she would call it when it wasn't around.

"Your evil twin as you call it actually has a name silly."

"I've decided asshole is more fitting." Said Astrid which caused Lucifer to chuckle a bit before she watched him walk over to a chair situated before the fireplace.

"Well since you ignored the part of me wanting to bend you over, I guess good conversation will have to suffice for the time being. Care to join me?"

The fact that she was still clothed was astonishing to Lucifer for it took much restraint on his part. He looked upon her as she took a seat next to him and began to take pity towards her something that was a foreign emotion for him. Dantalion left a pretty good number on her with scores of bruises and scratches present almost on every inch of her body. His dead heart had been filled with anger, jealousy, and such anguish for so many years that there was simply no room for other emotions to exist.

"Can I confide in you?" asked Astrid.

"Of course, you can. I'm sure I'm much better company that Dantalion is for sure."

Beneath that reserved demeanor of hers he knew of her suffering. Her distrust in him at the beginning was apparent for she avoided in like the plague at all cost, not that he could blame her for he was the father of lies after all. However, in the past week it had seemed she was more inclined to want to engage in a conversation with him. Perhaps the loneliness had kicked in or maybe she was slowly warming up to him, he knew better than to question it but instead welcomed it. It was the fact she was doing this all on her own volition that made it oh so satisfying to watch. Her growing trust in him could be her undoing and that of Dracula's it was only a matter of time thought Lucifer.

"Honestly master... I'm finding it hard to cope with each day that passes. The work you require of me is not a bother but the beatings from my twin and the voices are pushing me to the edge I'm afraid. I... don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"Hell teaches us to face what we fear most. There is no running or hiding from it and in the end, we are left with a choice. We can either stand up to it or allow it to devour us."

"I've been meaning to ask you why am I down here? What acts of sin have I committed to deserve such a fate as this?"

It was a question she had been asking herself this whole entire time since she had been in hell. She could rationalize all she wanted but nothing of such significance came to mind of why this had all happened. With hope diminishing of ever leaving she found herself praying again to old prayers she remembered from a long time ago. Perhaps it was pointless and perhaps she was too far gone, but she hoped god could hear her.

"You are my creation... a creation that is made to inspire fear and terror. Your soul was damned the moment you were sired and there is no going back from that."

"I didn't choose this. This power or ability to instill fear in people I've never wanted nor asked for. Truly you can see I'm innocent in all of this." Alleged Astrid.

Crossing her arms, she turned slightly on the couch, so she was now facing him. Despite him being charming he annoyed and at times tested her when they were alone like this. Telling him off would be ideal she had thought about it many times before but every time it always ended the same with her biting her tongue. One toe out of line would send her straight back outside the castle grounds where surely her twin would be awaiting her.

"We all like to believe we are innocent. We lie to ourselves to make us feel better or justify all the wrong doings we have committed. You Astrid wanted revenge against my son that is no secret. If it wasn't because of revenge than why would you have given information to the Vatican about him?" asked Lucifer.

There was some truth in the words he spoke even Astrid couldn't deny this. Her hatred for him knew no bounds but little did she know her thoughts of him would change. Thoughts of killing him were not the first to come to mind when she thought of him. Revenge was on the back burner while peace was front line and center on her agenda. She missed her children and if being civil with Dracula meant them being a part of her life once more than so be it.

"It isn't hard to see why you would want him dead after everything he has done. He has wronged you, cheated you out of a family, and now he has left you behind. I can see it in your eyes Astrid, you still crave for that karma."

"He will come for me that I know. I've been a target of his since I was born and even in death, he hasn't stopped pursuing me. I'll never be free for neither heaver nor hell can shield me from him." Said Astrid.

"He is persistent over something he knows he can never have." "And what's that?" Murmured Astrid.

"Your heart my dear."

"Look he promised me... I have no choice but to have faith in what he says and."

"And how many times has he lied to you? How many times has he kept secrets from you and yet you still believe in what he says? Come on now Astrid I don't take you as a fool." Interrupted Lucifer.

Everything was all coming into play it was only a matter of time. In a sick and twisted way, he didn't want his son to succeed if anything he wanted him to remain suppressed and obedient only to him. With Dracula out of the way and leaving Astrid under his command all Lucifer had to do was instill some doubt into Astrid about Dracula. The doubts were already there long before Astrid had come to his kingdom, they simply only needed nurtured and brought out into the open.

"Someone as beautiful such as yourself shouldn't be in so much pain, but what if I could take it all away. The voices that plagued your thoughts would be no more and I shall cast away the demon that antagonizes you daily."

His face was moving closer to hers and yet she did not flinch which shocked her. Red flags and sirens could have been going off in that moment warning her of danger, but she felt compelled to welcome whatever may come. Her eyes never left his he could tell just by the look in her eyes that she was uneasy at how close his face was to hers. Conflicted she was for her lusting heart was waging war with her sensible brain, but the heart wants what it wants and the urge to satisfy the need was immense. Lucifer didn't give much time for Astrid to talk herself out of it as his lips instantly smashed into hers taking her aback some. It was unlike anything Astrid ever experienced before the way he kissed her was intense and passionate for the briefest moment in time she felt wanted not used like with so many men in the past. Even Arnold could not compare to Lucifer who must've had centuries of practice to perfect kissing that was almost orgasmic in a way.

The thoughts of grave danger were silenced by bliss nothing else seemed to matter awareness of what was really going on was absent in her mind. Astrid didn't know Dracula was standing there watching them make out with one another, but Lucifer was fully aware. That moment he had been waiting for had finally come and he was very impressed by his son's impeccable timing. He knew very well his son had every intention on visiting Astrid today as planned and Astrid so easily walked into his trap. The days, weeks, and months of seducing Astrid who for the longest played hard to get finally paid off, he certainly couldn't wait to see the look on Dracula's face.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand to know!" shouted Dracula.

Instantly Astrid's eyes flashed open at the sound of Dracula's voice that she had not heard in a very long time. She prayed that this was some sick prank her imagination was playing on her, could this really be happening? she thought.

"Awe there you are my son I was beginning to think you may have lost your way for your fifteen minutes late. No need to get upset I was simply getting her warmed up for you." Snickered Lucifer.

The guilt the shame she was feeling was so great she could not bear to look at Dracula though she could feel the weight of his stare as it bore into the back of her head. How could she be so stupid? This was all a setup and she knew damn well by the pleased look in Lucifer's face.

"I had hoped that earlier you were joking when we last spoke, but it appears I'm sadly mistaken."

"Dracula don't listen to him I beg of you nothing happened between us." Cried Astrid

"Astrid I've only asked one thing from you and that was loyalty. This burden of completing my father's every command I face alone day in and day out. Every step every drop of blood that has been spilt has been done so that I may find my way back to you and this is what I get?"

"You have to believe me that nothing is going on between him and I. I had a moment of misjudgment a moment of weakness and for that I am forever sorry." Sobbed Astrid as she was now looking at him.

Many times, she had seen him angry too many times to count actually but it was seldom to see such a pained look on his face. Dracula felt he couldn't trust anyone; everyone he had come into paths with has betrayed or let him down in some sort of way. He trusted too easily leaving him crashing and burning every time, but this time was worse much worse. His purpose for doing all of this was now unclear he thought he had everything, and everyone figured out but apparently, he was mistaken.

"Just like nothing happened when Arnold Vasile returned, and you were seeing him behind my back. Oh, you think I didn't know, guess again Astrid!"

"Perhaps... having you visit wasn't the best of ideas. You act as if you have made so much progress since you left her behind. Your kingdom is still divided, and majority of the vampire population still don't take you seriously. I'm simply giving Astrid the attention she is certainly lacking due to your absence. Could you really blame her for wanting some affection?" questioned Lucifer.

"This was your whole idea to begin with leaving her down here. I feel quite certain if I refused to leave her in your care that none of this would have happened. I will not make the same mistake twice and Astrid will be leaving with me immediately."

Lucifer got up from his seat next to Astrid as he trudged over to where Dracula stood. Such demands he would not allow he never had any intention on letting Astrid leave in the first place and as long as she was in his kingdom there would be no escape.

"I believe I made myself clear when I said she is to remain here till you completed the task at hand." Said Lucifer as he was now only a few feet away from Dracula.

"And when is enough, enough? How long will you string me along for months, years, centuries?

"As long as I feel like it my son. Let me remind you that you are nothing without me and it would be unwise to bite the hand that feeds you."

The bargain he made with the devil oh so long ago for eternal ever lasting life was certainly starting to bite him in the ass right about now. He needed a time frame of some sort if he was going to continue with this charade of his. Patience and time were running out, he needed to get Astrid out of here as soon as possible for he was no fool and knew Lucifer was behind all of this.

"If this is my punishment so be it, but I ask you again to let her go. I can't allow anymore for others to suffer from my ill decisions."

"Perhaps you should of thought of that beforehand. If you are sincere by your words, then why don't we do an exchange shall we. Your freedom for hers, besides at this point I have more trust in Astrid to abide by my command and complete any tasks."

Astrid knew Dracula would never switch places he valued his freedom too much. She honestly didn't believe she would be so easily inclined to give up hers if the shoe was on the other foot, but she watched him as he pondered on Lucifer's offer. Toying with his mind and pulling at his heart strings it was clear to Astrid what Lucifer was doing to Dracula. Dracula was a slave to Lucifer just like she was and they both were at Lucifer's mercy.

"I need something in writing that states you will give Astrid back to me on a future date it time. My trust in you has diminished after the stunt you pulled today."

"Ha! It seems you finally have wised up. Would you also like me to laminate it as well?" chucked Lucifer.

"I'm serious, I want in writing something similar to our original contract that has your signature and a specific date of her being released to me. Somehow, I think you can manage that."

"Astrid please pull out a blank piece of parchment and a pen. I believe I got just the words that you having trouble coming up with earlier." Commanded Lucifer just before he gave one more quick glance at Dracula.

Scrambling out of her seat she dug into her desk for the piece of parchment and pen she planned on using earlier. To Astrid this was better than nothing at least it was in writing and Lucifer had to honor it. The only question that came into mind was when would this future date be? For all she knew he could say tens of hundreds of days from now which meant more fun filled days of labor until then. Lucifer took a seat at her desk and began to write in neat cursive the beginnings of the new deal.


End file.
